


Shotgun

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I don't think this even makes much sense, M/M, No Plot, Weed, fluff?, i just thought I want the boys shotgunning and no one else has written it so here this is, i wrote this while high at like 3 am, self indulgent as hell, thats literally it, the boys smoke some weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Connor and Evan get high.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just me wanting to read a fic where Connor and Evan smoke weed and be gay and, not being able to find what I was looking for, decided to write it myself. This is probably garbage.

"Hey you mind if I smoke?" Connor asked, sitting on his bed next to his best friend Evan Hansen.

"It's your room. I don't mind." Evan said easily. He had grown to be very comfortable around Connor. Sometimes he felt he was the only person he could be himself around.

Connor responded with a head nod and a short "cool" while he retrieved his tin of weed from under his bed. He already had joints rolled so thank you past Connor for saving him some time. Why did joints have to be such a bitch to roll? He lit the end with a starry lighter. Hold it in. Blow it out through his nose. 

"What's it like..? Being high I mean?" Evan asked suddenly

"Wanna find out?" Connor smirked, not expecting Evan to say

"Yeah kinda actually"

Connor looked surprised at him but just said "okay, papers are pretty harsh for your first time so how about I just shotgun it to you?"

"Shotgun? What does that mean?"

"Here just let me show you," 

Connor took another drag from his joint and put it against the tin so it wouldn't burn his sheets. He got real close to Evan, their mouths almost touching. Evan opened his to start stuttering but Connor blew the smoke into his mouth. Evan was stunned for a second before he started coughing. Connor laughed and gently patted his back until he stopped.

"The first few times are always harsh." Connor kept his hand on Evans back, rubbing up and down ever so slightly. 

Evan looked up at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks"I wanna try again."

Connor shrugged "okay," he took another drag and leaned in, Evan leaned in too causing their mouths to actually touch. Connor figured this was probably the closest he'd get to kissing Evan so he exhaled the smoke into the other boy's mouth. 

Evan had another coughing fit but it wasn't as bad or long. They kept doing this until they were both sufficiently high. Now both laying down on Connor's bed staring up at the ceiling. 

"Con, can I tell you something?"

"Of course Ev, what's up?"

"I knew what shotgunning was. I just wanted you to kiss me."

Connor looked at Evan who was still staring upwards, he laughed and leaned over the blonde. "You're a sneaky little nerd you know that? Good thing I wanted to kiss you too."

Evan looked up at Connor, uncharacteristically holding eye contact "would you kiss me again now?"

Connor answered by pressing his lips gently to his friend's where he was met with Evan eagerly returning it.


End file.
